


Short Girlfriend

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Multiple Person Imagines - Men & Women [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, F/M, Short!OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Written for the Imagines BlogThis is very much a collection of ideas, each person is a seperate AU.





	1. Paige

\- Paige loves how short you are  
\- Although she isn’t a fan of you taking silly risks  
\- She often tries to help you get things down  
\- Although she will watch you stretch for them  
\- She just doesn’t love when she comes home late and finds you up on a wobbling chair  
\- “Babe, be careful...”  
\- She’s very fussy  
\- She’s just sweet about it.


	2. Lita

\- Lita always laughs when she finds you climbing furniture  
\- She’s not too worried  
\- She trusts you to be careful  
\- “Problem shortstack?”  
\- She’s always lightly teasing  
\- She knows how much you hate being short  
\- She just teases to make you feel less alone


	3. Charlotte

\- Charlotte will happily lift you so you can reach stuff  
\- She’s just not very happy with you when you take silly risks  
\- Like climbing on wobbly chairs  
\- Or over-stretching  
\- “Please don’t hurt yourself baby...”  
\- She’s always mildly worried about you  
\- She cares greatly


	4. Becky

\- Becky loves how short you are  
\- She also loves watching you climb to get what you need  
\- She’s only a little bit taller than you  
\- So she has to stretch almost as hard  
\- She always calls you her   
\- “Little monkeyface...”  
\- It’s a term of love


	5. Shawn

\- “Hey little climber...”  
\- Shawn is always amused when you clamber the walls  
\- Or chairs  
\- To reach what you want  
\- He’d happily help you  
\- He knows how stubborn you can be though  
\- “Look at you, my stubborn madam...”  
\- He’s amused at you, even if you growl at him  
\- You let him get away with teasing you


	6. Ronda

\- Ronda is the most obnoxious when it comes to helping you  
\- She won’t just help you  
\- She’ll tease you  
\- A lot  
\- For days even  
\- After she helps you  
\- She doesn’t let you try to use chairs  
\- Much as she teases you, she does love you


	7. Jessamyn

\- Jessamyn is your gentle giantess  
\- She loves to help you reach things  
\- She’ll pass them down whenever you ask  
\- When she’s not at home she makes a point to position chairs where they’ll make it easy to reach things without wobbling  
\- She also loves to call you her ‘mini mouse’  
\- She does love you though  
\- She proves it all the time


End file.
